Gummi Ship Detour: Tegami Bachi!
by loveableeve
Summary: Sora takes control of the Gummi Ship again to Donald's dismay. This time, they were almost hit by a shooting star when he realizes they went off course into a different world again: Amberground. One-Shot.


**A/N: **Hello again. You might be wondering why I'm writing random One-Shot Crossovers instead of finishing up my two dead stories, one alive story and a one-shot. I guess I want to expand my writing and see what I can do with different crossovers. Somehow you'll be finding me trying to pair random series with Kingdom Hearts which is why I did a KH x Tegami Bachi. Before you know it, I'll be attempting KH and a three-way crossover (What? That's another story) I think this will become a part of a Gummi Ship Detour fanfic series I'll be writing but who knows...

I really LOVE Tegami Bachi because of its artwork and some of the characters are cute. Okay, I know you don't spell AmberGround Amberground, but I like the second one better. (Plus I'm following the English translated version…) Enough of my endless rants so let the fanfic begin! AKABARI! (**Lag**: That's MY CATCH PHRASE! **Evie/Azami**: Whatever)

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Tegami Bachi belongs to Asada Hiroyuki

* * *

_Somewhere in space and time inside the Gummi Ship…_

"Ugh, I hate it when Sora steers the Gummi Ship. First he crashed the ship, then we almost hit a meteorite and an asteroid and then he flew us off course!" Donald grumbled while Sora whistled happily, "HEY! Watch out for that meteorite!" Sora quickly jerked the controller to the left before he hit the flying meteorite.

"Oh whatever, Gruffy Duck." Sora stuck his tongue out at Donald," Who was the one who lost extreme rock paper scissors?"

"You mean the rock, paper, scissors game that you purposely changed the rules without me noticing?" Donald snapped, "That's not the real game… WATCH OUT FOR THAT SHOOTING STAR!"

"Gwarsh, a shooting star!" Goofy beamed while filling out his crossword book. "It's been a while since we saw one."

"Very funny Goofy." Donald grumbled. "Let's make a wish that Sora hopefully doesn't make another crash landing, again."

"Come on Donald, it's only a shooting star." Sora shooed Donald away, "What could anything worst happen? Me crash landing into the shooting star?" Before Donald could answer, there was a loud crash.

"What did you do?" Donald angrily fumed.

"What? I just flew the ship…" Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll handle thing from here thank you very much." Donald pushed Sora away. "You idiot, you drove us offcourse AGAIN!"

"Like I told you before, I didn't mean to." Sora shrugged his shoulders again. "I just drove the Gummi Ship, we grazed a shooting star and now you are yelling at me."

"GAAAHHH! SOOORRRAAA! IT'S ALWAYS BAD LUCK WHENEVER SORA TRIES TO STEER THE GUMMI SHIP!" Donald screamed. "Chip and Dale! Anything wrong with the ship?"

"Well, it grazed some small debris which probably was the shooting star." Chip replied, "Otherwise I don't think it's too life threatening…" Donald glared at Sora.

"What? Chip said it's not life threatening…" Sora shrugged. "If you want, we can stop over at Hollow Bastian… wait, where's Hollow Bastian? I don't see it on the map."

"Gaaaahh! NOT AGAIN!" Donald screamed while steering the control wheel. "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DONE IT! I hate it when you try to take control of the Gummi Ship!"

"Will you two calm down?" Goofy asked, "I'm trying to fill in my crossword…"

"NO!" both Donald and Sora yelled.

"Hey I'm seeing something on the map." Sora pointed on the screen. "But why is it identified as unknown?"

"I hate this." Donald grumbled, "I guess we'll just have to call the King…"

"We don't have cell phones, remember?" Sora said. "And you opted it external communication to cut the cost?"

"Never mind that… what is this place? I can't read the writing…" Donald read on the screen.

"Here's a manual… there's Chinese, Japanese, French, Gibberish, Wookie, and some sort of hieroglyphics…" Sora flipped the pages.

"Shouldn't the Gummi Ship be able to read other languages?" Goofy thought out loud. "Hey! That was the word that I was looking for! L-A-N-G-U-A-G-E-S. Ah Hyuck!"

"We'll analyze it in a minute or two." Dale called while he checked the database. "Oh here it is! This place is called Amberground."

"Amberground? I do not recall a world called Amberground." Donald stared at the screen.

"Maybe it's one of those hidden worlds we have to find," Sora excitedly said, "like Atlantica!"

"Oh how shocking." Donald sarcastically replied. "I guess we'll just have to stop by."

"Is it me or does it seems like we've had this similar conversation before?" Goofy wondered.

"Oh just read your manga or crossword and shut up." Both Sora and Donald said at the same time.

* * *

_Somewhere in Yuusari, Amberground…_

"Whew, thank god we've finished delivering letters today, Niche." Lag wiped his forehead before he replaced his cap on. "Shall we report to Largo and Aria before we head home?" Niche nodded before they continued on with their journey.

"Hey Lag! Did you hear a crash or spotted something shiny coming from the sky?" Connor shouted as he and Zazie walked towards Lag.

"Um, not really…" Lag honestly said. "I just arrived in Yuusari about 10 minutes ago…"

"Man, you should have seen it!" Connor took a bite from his sandwich, "There was a loud crackling sound from the sky and then we saw something shiny!"

"Come on Conner, it could have been shooting stars or those experiments the government is making." Zazie shook his head.

"There must have been a crowd watching…" Lag commented.

"Hey! The Shiny Thing landed!" Someone ran past the trio. "Hopefully it's not an alien!"

"Huh?" Lag asked.

"I think that person meant that thing both Zazie and I saw earlier." Connor munched the last bite. "Wanna come take a look?"

"I don't know… maybe we should tell Largo about it…" Lag began before Zazie grabbed Lag's arm.

"See that's the problem with you Lag."Zazie rolled his eyes while the trio ran towards the crowd. "Always believe we have to tell everything to Largo."

* * *

_Somewhere in Yuusari, Amberground...._

"How many times did I have to tell you not to crash land again?" Donald snapped at Sora.

"More than you have to." Sora replied.

"You could have landed on a person or a house!" Donald threw his hands up in the air. "I will never fall for your tricks again." _You fell for it last time._ Sora gave a cheeky smirk.

"Is it me or does it seems like there is no sun?" Goofy looked up in the sky. "It seems like night time even though my watch says 10:00 a.m."

"Goofy, your watch is wrong." Sora simply stated. "Remember? We're in a different world?"

"Gwarsh, I almost forgot! A Hyuck!" Goofy laughed and stared at the clock outside the Bee Hive. "That's strange, outside that building it says 9:00 in the morning."

"It could be 9 in the night." Sora suggested. "Um, now that we're out of the Gummi Ship, why is there a crowd of people?"

"Maybe they're going to greet us." Goofy said positively.

"Or maybe they're gonna kill us." Donald shivered.

"Now now Donald, stop being a pessimist." Sora slapped Donald on the back.

"QUACK! I'm not being a pessimist!" Donald snapped, "I have a bad feeling about this. Let's just keep a low profile…"

"HEEEELLLLLOOOOO! ANYBODY SPEAK ENGLISH?" Sora yelled.

"SORA!" Donald hit Sora's head with his wand. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"OW! Since you whacked me in the head with that hard walking stick, I just lost 1000000 brain cell which means I forgot." Sora rubbed his head.

"Why you…" Donald began to fume and activate his wand until a scream interrupted him.

"Gaichuu!" Someone shouted as the crowd quickly disperses.

"Huh? Gaichuu?" Goofy rubbed his head. "Like a guy is chewing something?"

"I think they meant that thing…" Sora pointed at the gigantic insect crashing onto the streets. "That's one intense Heartless… maybe these are the heartless!" Sora moved his arm in front of his body and began to materialize the Keyblade.

"Um Sora, I don't think that's a very good idea…" Goofy began as Sora leapt towards the gaichuu.

"Oh come on, it's definitely a heartless!" Sora said as he ran towards the gaichuu. "I can't believe I get to start off with a boss battle at the beginning of my trip!" Sora whipped his keyblade at the gaichuu's head. "Wait, why is it still alive? COME ON! DIE DIE DIE!" Sora continuously banged his keyblade on the gaichuu's head.

"AOTAGE!" Blue arrow-like waves hit the gaichuu as the black-haired boy held out his gun. "DO IT NOW LAG!"

"Look out!" A white-haired boy yelled, his left eye glowed red as his gun began to glow a bright red. "AKABARI!" Sora quickly jumped off the gaichuu's back before the gigantic red arrow penetrated through its body. The gaichuu began to glow and quiver violent before its body exploded and the shards turned into stars.

"That's really flashy." Sora looked up. "Where's the heart? There's supposed to be a pink heart floating away from that heartless!" The white-haired boy turned towards Sora and smiled.

"I think you're mistaken." The white-haired boy spoke. "That was a gaichuu. They are enormous, armored insects which are said to be spirit insects that lost their hearts. Since you don't have a shindan, that thing you're holding doesn't have any effect on the gaichuu."

"Shindan? Hearts? What?" Sora looked confused. "I'm pretty sure my keyblade works since they're supposed to be effective against the Heartless... you know, beings that lost their hearts…"

"Man, spiky's got a lot to learn." The dark-haired boy smirked while twirling his shindan. "This isn't boy's scout ya know."

"It's Sora." Sora pointed his keyblade towards the dark-haired boy. "And I've been through more than that thank you very much."

"Stop picking fights with everyone, Zazie." The white-haired boy stood between both Sora and Zazie. "You'll be making more enemies instead. Oh how rude of me! My name is Lag Seeing, this is Zazie and that's Connor over there." Sora shook Lag's outstretched hand.

"My name is Sora and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora smiled towards Lag.

"Ah hyuck, nice to meet you Lag Seeing." Goofy happily shook hands with Lag. "And who would this be?" Goofy outstretched his hand towards the golden haired girl who quickly hid behind Lag and glared.

"Oh, this is Niche, my dingo." Lag happily smiled, "That's Steak on her head."

"Dingo?" Donald asked. "Isn't that a dog?"

"They're like your partner and bodyguard. They don't necessarily have to be a dog." Connor explained. "Zazie's dingo is a black panther while Lag's dingo is a child of a Maka." _This is getting very confusing. _Sora thought._ Oh well, I'll try and pick my way through…_

"Somehow, we drove off-course and landed here." Sora said while Donald glared at him.

"Well, we don't usually have outsiders coming here…" Zazie said while polishing his shindan. "And it's not normal to see a talking duck and dog…"

"I'M PERFECTLY NORMAL." Donald yelled before Sora pushed Donald's hat over his face.

"Don't mind him, he has anger management problems." Sora said.

"Just like Zazie." Connor commented while munching on a slice of pizza. Zazie glared towards Connor."I was just kidding."

"Man I'm beat and I'm really tired and hungry." Sora said while putting his arms behind his head. "Got any place to stay?"

"Sora! That's very rude." Donald snapped. Sora pushed Donald's face away, making Donald quack angrily.

"How about everyone come over to Lag place?" Zazie suggested. "I think Sylvette can allow you three to stay."

I don't know Zazie," Lag shivered, "The last time you two came over, you made a mess…."

"Aw come on," Zazie put his arm around Lag, "besides, you just came back from a delivery plus we have visitors like Spiky."

"It's SORA!" Sora rolled his eyes.

"I guess she won't mind." Lag smiled. "Come with us Sora. Sylvette is very nice even though her soup tastes really bad…" Lag, Zazie and Connor gave a quick laugh before groaning.

"Maybe they can help us get some food," Connor suggested, "I'm sure hungry." _That Connor guy reminds me of Pence and Pooh Bear. _Sora thought as the whole group walked towards the market place. _Man I miss them… especially Leon._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Okay, this might turn into a 2 or 3 part story since I don't really feel like adding anymore to this chapter (Yay, Evie/Azami is writing again. Now she'd better start working on the KH x Hetalia Fanfic)

It's been a while since I've actually got into Kingdom Hearts II (want to play Birth by Sleep!) and some of the facts about the keyblade might not be accurate (I checked the KH wikia but I didn't find what I want…) so if the stuff I made up offended you, I'm sorry.

I'd better go to bed now, I caught the flu AGAIN (for the 5th time this year…) plus I have two school concerts and auditions but that's another story… Later Days!


End file.
